You Look Lonely
by LovelyMarie.S
Summary: Maria is just starting her senior year, but feels like there's just something odd about the new boy. She just cant put her finger on it. Ciel X OC (It's M just to be safe!)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN kuroshitsuji. **

**Enjoy*****

* * *

><p>I keep getting the same dream every night. Of a boy with grey hair covering his left eye and his pale white skin, it almost looks like its glowing. He tries to reach for me, but every time I cant move. He looks so lonley. I try to scream so he could hear me, but I cant speak. He starts walks away . As much as I call for him he won't turn. Then slowly, my vision starts getting blurry. After some time I wake up. I keep thinking it might be a sigh or something. But I try to not to put too much attention. it's a dream after all.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm about to start my second day of school at Humming James H.S. It's a pretty small school, but its known for its beautiful view of Crystal Lake. The first day wasn't so bad. I have nice teachers and the classes don't seem that hard, yet! The uniform isn't too bad either. Its black pants or skirt with a baby yellow collar shirt with a tiger on the side. Its fun when people never figure out that you wore the same thing twice.<p>

"Maria!" I heard someone call my name, as soon as I turn Ive been hugged. "Maria! Have you seen the new boy?", its Ginger.

"What new boy?" since it's a small school we know almost everyone, so it's kind of the news when someone new comes in.

"I don't know much about him, but-", she came closer to me, "he is extremely handsome", she whispered to me.

"Show me!" Ginger and I walked to where he was waiting for his class, which surprisingly was my first period. He had like a smoky grey colored hair and with, wait, a bandage on his eye. "He looks intimidating", I told Ginger.

"You got that right" Ginger biting her lower lip. " I gots to go, 2 minutes before the bell rings".

"Okay, bye bye" I smiled and looked at the boy again. We made eye contact, but I looked away. The bell rang and I just walked as fast as I can to the classroom. I find my seat, which is all the way in the back. I don't mind, but sometimes its hard too see but its okay. I see the boy sitting in the empty chair two seats away from mine. I didn't know that I was staring at him till Paul pointed him out.

"Cute, Huh!", Paul said.

I just stayed quite. He knew I was turning red, he just laughing.

"Class please take your seats class is about to begin . Please take out the sighed sheets I- wait, we have a new late student. Sir, can you please stand up and introduce yourself", said the teacher.

He got up from his seat and spoke, "I am Ciel Phantomhive".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN kuroshitsuji.**

**Enjoy*****

_"Class please take your seats class is about to begin . Please take out the sighed sheets I- wait, we have a new late student. Sir, can you please stand up and introduce yourself", said the teacher._

_He got up from his seat and spoke, "I am Ciel Phantomhive"._

"The Ciel Phantomhive? from noble family Phantomhive, the owner of the Funtom Company?", the teacher looked as if he was about to ask for his autograph.

The spazzy teacher continued, " So what made you decide to come to our, uh, high school? Its not a well known school or has prestige

"Thats precisely why. I needed to focus on my studies without the disturbance of the media and such", he answered. His voice was so smooth and such a crisp, its hard to describe but he is very refined and polite. After all he is a noble.

The teacher thanked Ciel for his answers and asked the class to introduce themselves one by one in order to help Ciel get to know the class better. Which I don't know how many times I have said my name and dislikes or likes, its really annoying.

" alright class lets start!", the teacher asked us to stay our name, favorite food, favorite drink, non alcoholic of course, and a hobby.

So one by one, row by row, people began mentioning that coca-cola was the best and pizza or cheeseburger was their favorite. It was boring, almost everyone mentioned they like basketball.

Next up is me.

"Hello, my name is Maria. I like pastries and Earl Grey Vanilla Tea, my hobby is painting and sketching".

In the background i hear someone whispering, " She likes that fancy shit huh!". Everyone in a fit of giggles, containing laughter and tears. Paul ducked down his head so I couldn't see or hear him laughing.

Annoyed, I sat back down and looked at my were carving of stick figures and the occasional penises. Yes! thats righ s! High school kids are really immature. I let off a big sigh and looked at my other classmates and listen to their answers.

Then after a long wait, finally Ciel goes. " Again, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. I like scones and my favorite drink is also Earl Grey. My hobbies are board games and reading". He sat back down and the whole class didn't say a word. No funny englishman jokes or a "pip pip cheerio' joke, nada1. Not even questioning his flippen eye patch! I sighed and glanced at Ciel.

The teacher continued his lesson, going on and on about stuff and shit. Which I blanked out and daydream the whole time.

Not even realizing that I have been staring at him for a while, he looked back and smirked at me. He mouthed, "what?". He laughed and i immediately looked back at the teacher, casually, as if I wasn't really staring at him. Putting on mah po po po poker face. But internally i was freaking out! How embarrassing!

The bell rang and everyone was off to their next period. Packed up all my junk and headed out towards the door. As I pass through I feel someone touch my shoulder.

"Hello", he smiled. 'Shit too bright too bright!'.

I answered, "What's up?". ' aaaaayyyyy Maria are you from the hood, this is a classy mother fucker, what were you thinking'. Trying to avoid all my internal thoughts display in my face I look at Ciel.

" Would you be so kind in helping me find my next class" he smiled and waited for my reply.

" Sure!", dammit I sound too desperate!, " Can I see your schedule?" he gently "bestow" his paper onto my hands and for just a second, I felt his fingertips brush against my palm. His hands were cold. 'Shit mine are sweaty, geezzz he might be grossed out'.

I looked at his schedule, and what a coincidence, we are all in the same classes. I pull out my schedule to double check if this miracle was real! and it was.

Then I felt something come closer to me. He was right next to my cheek and leaned in to see for himself.

" Well would you look at that, we have the same classes" he smiled and looked at me, still close to me. " Then that means I have to stick close to you".

"uh huh", My voice cracked and felt my face red and burning. " we should be going".

**Thank you so much and please review! :)**

1 Nada means nothing in Spanish


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN kuroshitsuji.**_

_**Enjoy*****_

_He nodded and said, "after you". _

_Still in shock, I snapped out of it and said, " yup", and head towards English AP. _

_I hope this day goes smoothly, without me doing something stupid._

We spend the whole day together and he was so gentle and kind and just magical! We even sat next to each other class we sat next to each other and he would make witty jokes. But of course I had the occasional clumsy trips and said something stupid. I am just happy he didn't make fun of me.

But in lunchtime we unfortunately we had to part because the principal asked for him to have lunch with him. Which wasn't creepy at all, nooooo. We each class we sat next to each other and he would make witty jokes.

At the last class of the day, we said our goodbyes and he wished me a safe trip home.

Like any normal kid who already start driving and go home. I had to stay after school late because I had to wait for my step mother to pick me up. She comes a picks me up like 7 pm because that is the time she gets off work. In the meantime I just chill in the library. Do homework or stuff. 'if only I could afford a car'. I checked myself in the liberty and began my homework.

buzzz buzzzzz buzzzzz

I hear a buzz and look at my phone. It was a text from my step mom

_**Step-Mom -.- **__: _

_Can't pick you upa, too drunkk to drivee,_

_wak home_

Frustrated I looked at the clock and its 7 : 30.' I guess I went to sleep and didn't even notice the time. I could've gone home a long time ago'.

They turned off all the lights from the school, "They closed the school, great". I start finding the exit.

Crash! I from hear a distance, ignoring it, I keep walking.

As I start to walk I hear the noises getting louder and louder. All the sudden I hear a laugh.

" IF THIS A PRANK IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I scream. But no response. I walk and then all the sudden I feel that there is someone behind me.

Without thinking I start running, not turning around, just like sweet brown said, " I ran fo mah life". But then I hear getting louder and louder footsteps. I tried to lose him by going into different halls and rooms. I've see scary movies, I know my facts.

I looked behind me and check no one was there. I went to the nearest class room and hid in the closet. I covered my mouth to make sure I want making any noise. But suddenly I hear footsteps coming from the hall. The door opens and I hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. 'Shit Shit Shit', I bit my lip.

Awaiting for my doom the closet door opens. And I see the principle?

" Ms. Maria are you ok?", he asked.

"OOOOHHH principle I am so glad to see you, I-" from the corner of my eye I see blood dripping from his forehead. "principle your bleeding".

" Ohhh am I?" he said. He touched his head, his hand was filled with blood. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked his blood. I shiver ran through my back. Suddenly his voice got deeper and eerie, " Ms. Maria, you naughty girl, the school is closed". He grabbed and pulled my wrist and brought me closer to him. I was so close that I could smell the stench of liquor and feel the his hot breath.

" Please let me go-" I felt his arm making its way to my chest. I panicked and started screaming and kicking, anything to get away from him.

He laughed and made his grip tight and began to suck on my neck. I felt my neck wet and my body to tremble. The more I scream the tighter the grip would be and I could only screamed in pain.

"PLEASE! ANYONE! PLEASE HEEEELLP MEEE!", sobbing he laughed even more and pulled me to the floor. He punched my face over and over again. I felt the blood trickle in my cheek. All I could do is cry and scream. I felt so weak, so helpless.

"No one can hear you my dear, its just-" he pulled out a knife from his pocket, I froze and began hyperventilating, " and me". He ripped out my shirt and bra and left me bear. He began to rub his knife in my chest back and forth.

I closed my eyes and I hear a familiar voice.

" Let her go", I open my eyes and saw Ciel. He had a gun placed on the principles head.

"Oh Mr. Phantomhive it's so good to see you! look I let go!" He dropped me and I immediately began to crawl towards the exit, but he grabbed my leg.

" I said, LET HER GO!", his eyebrows were arched and pressed the gun to the principal's head.

He pulled me in closer, " But look Mr. Phantomhive! we can share! look look! shes a virgin! and looks good enough to eat! we can share!", he said.

He didn't respond.

" No?", he said. "NOOOOOOOO! YOU THINK I'M DIRTY NOW? I AM NOT! I ONLY FUCK THE VIRGINS! AND YOU WITH ME! ITS WOULD BE SUCH AN HONOR! RIGHT?!" he screamed.

"so thats what you did with the other girls" said responded.

The principle let got of me and grabbed Ciel's gun and tried to take it away from him. Ciel was a lot stronger, he hit the principle on his neck and immediately made him fall. The principle described tried to grab his knife but Ciel kicked it away.

" Maria", Ciel looked at me,"Close your eyes", he softly said. But as soon as I close my eyes I heard a gunshot. THUD.

"You sick bastard" said murmured.

When I tried to open my eyes, Ciel pulled me back and immediately covered eyes. As soon as I felt his cold hands touched me I begin to break down. I turned to him and hugged him, still with my eyes close.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered to me "I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

**Tell me what you think! Please review! :)**


End file.
